


Happy birthday, Rei!

by badgertrout



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertrout/pseuds/badgertrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako gives Rei a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday, Rei!

Rei stared at the box in front of her. It was a simple box, not too much writing on it, just some flowers decorating the side. Rei took a deep breath, closed her eyes and opened them again. The box was still there. Everyone’s eyes were on the birthday-girl. They all waited for her reaction. Finally, she spoke.

“Are you kidding me?” Minako shook her head with a wide grin on her face.

“I’m completely serious.” Rei sighed again.

“You asked me what I wanted for my birthday. I said you could buy me a new shirt. I did not ask for… this,” she said and poked the box.

“It’s your 18th birthday! I can’t just get you a shirt! You’re a woman now, you need something special!” Minako protested and pushed the box closer to Rei.

“Why couldn’t you get something else then? What made you think I’d have any use for this?”

“You’re always so tense; I thought you’d need something to help you relax.” Before Rei could answer, Usagi opened her mouth.

“What is it?” Everyone turned to look at her.

“I don’t get it. What is it, Ami?” she asked again. Makoto coughed awkwardly.

“It’s… uh… a vibrator,” Ami replied quietly, her cheeks burning red.

“Ooh, I see,” Usagi giggled as she leaned over to peek inside the box through the plastic window. Rei was still staring at Minako.

“You look like you could use it right now. We’ll wait here, you can go test it in the bathroom,” the blonde teased.

“I’m not going to test it now!”

“It’s easy to use. Here, let me show you. You just press this button over here-“ Rei got up and started to walk out of the room before Minako could finish her sentence. She was done. She was absolutely 100% done.

“Hey, wait, you forgot this!” Minako said, picked up the box and ran after Rei. Usagi, Makoto and Ami were left alone in the room as Minako chased Rei around the shrine and tried to get her to test her present.

“So… can we eat the cake now?” Usagi asked.


End file.
